Arthur
Storyline Bespectacled aardvark Arthur Read demonstrates to kids how to deal with such childhood traumas and challenges as homework, teachers and bullies. He also has to contend with his sisters, but loves playing with his friends: tomboy Francine, foodie and best pal Buster, super smart Brain, rich girl Muffy and geography expert Sue Ellen. Arthur lives with his sisters, D.W. and Kate and parents, Jane and David. Arthur also has a dog named Pal. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *CENSOR BLEEP (Heard often in "Bleep".) (lower pitched) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: BARKING, ANIMAL (used for Pal) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: SINGLE HOWL (used for Pal) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: SINGLE WHIMPER (used for Pal) *CINAR ANIMAL, DOG - SMALL DOG: WHINING (used for Pal) *CINAR APPLAUSE, CHEERING - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, HEAVY, CROWD 03 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby", "Buster's Back", and "Francine's Big Top Trouble".) *CINAR CAT - DOMESTIC: MEOWING, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business", "Arthur Makes a Movie", and "So Long, Spanky".) *CINAR CHILDREN - CHEERING, VARIOUS, CROWD *CINAR CHILDREN - LAUGHING, VARIOUS, CROWD *CINAR CHILDREN - SCREAMING, TWO TIMES, CROWD *CINAR CHILDREN - VARIOUS REACTIONS, CROWD *CINAR MUSIC, FLUTE - NATIVE AMERICAN FLUTE: SHORT TUNE *CINAR THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 07 (Heard mostly in the first four seasons.) *H-B POP, CARTOON - SHORT CORK SQUEAK AND POP *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby" during a daydream sequence of the titular character having ten baby siblings, and once in "D.W. Aims High" as a three-year-old Albert Einstein holds his crying baby little sister, Maja.) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Best Day Ever.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940101/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 02 (Used for Baby Kate when she cries in "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940102/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 03 (Used for Baby Kate when she cries in "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby".) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Squealing Compl PE940103/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HARD, HUMAN 01 (Used for Baby Kate when she cries in "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Adventures in Budylon.") *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 (Heard once in "Flippity Francine" during the song of the same name and "Buster Bombs.") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (Heard once in "Brain's Biggest Blunder.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard in "Pet Peeved", "DW's Furry Freakout" and "To Eat or Not to Eat.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard once in "Pets and Pests".) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Arthur Makes Waves".) *Hollywoodedge, Chickens Clucks Farm AT084301 (Heard once in "Sue Ellen Chickens Out".) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Speak Up, Francine!.") *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard twice in "Mr. Alwaysright.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard twice in "Family Fortune".) *Hollywoodedge, Dog Barks Snarls Grow TE015001 (Heard once in "Buster's Special Delivery".) *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard in "The Shore Thing.") *Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brays MediumT PE024701 (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Phony Fern".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Heard in: **"That's a Baby Show!" (once) **"Jenna's Bedtime Blues" (twice) **"Arthur's Snow Biz" (once) **"Arthur Makes Waves" (once) *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard once in "Shelter from the Storm".) *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301/Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (5th whinny) *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Probably heard in some episodes for real or may be confused with similar cartoon whistles) *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086301 (Heard once in "Arthur Makes Waves".) *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard mostly in post-2005 episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 (Heard in "The Squirrels" and "Francine and the Soccer Spy".) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff" and "The Last of Mary Moo Cow".) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 (Heard once in "Buster's Dino Dilemma.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 (Heard once in "Is There a Doctor In The House?".) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard once in "Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story" and often in "The Friend Who Wasn't There.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard once in "Ladonna Compson, Party Animal" and "The Friend Who Wasn't There.") *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 (Heard once in "Brain's Biggest Blunder.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *SERIES OF COMICAL CARTOON SOUNDS (The flexatone part is heard once in "Francine's Bad Hair Day.") *Sound Ideas, ALARMS - BURGLAR ALARM - BELL (Heard primarily in the first eight seasons.) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, BURGLAR - BURGLAR ALARM GOING OFF (Heard once in "D.W. Goes to Washington".) *Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL CAT - SEVERAL GROWLS, SPITS, INHALES, HISSES & SWIPES, FIGHT SCREECHES (3rd screech heard once in "Fern's Flights of Fancy".) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CREATURE - LARGE ANIMAL DEATH SCREAM *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Spelling Trubble".) *Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 02 (Heard once in "Arthur Accused!".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY AUTO SPUTTERS (Heard once in "Play It Again D.W.".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - CLOSE 01 (Heard once in "Buster's New Friend.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, DOOR - OPEN 01 (Heard once in "Buster's New Friend.") *Sound Ideas, BABIES AND CHILDREN - CHILDREN CHEERING. REC. AT ST. LUKE'S PRIMARY, BRIGHTON (Heard once in "Arthur Accused!".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 04 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 05 (Heard once in "Arthur and the True Francine".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 (Mainly used for Baby Kate in the early seasons. Heard in the episodes: "Arthur's Birthday", "Arthur's Baby", "D.W.'s Baby", "Sick as a Dog", "April 9th".) *Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, BALLOON, RUBBER - BALLOON FLYING AROUND AND LANDING ON FLOOR *Sound Ideas, BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Lucky Pencil".)\ *Sound Ideas, BELL - ALARM BELL: SHORT RING (Heard in "Bleep.") *Sound Ideas, BELL - SMALL DING OF SMALL BELL *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: DOUBLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING, SPORTS 01 (Heard once in "Is That Kosher?") *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: EXT: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: INT: LONG RING *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Just Desserts.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, 'HELLO', ANIMAL (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard twice both in "Grandpa Dave's Country Farm" and "Desperately Seeking Stanley". Also in a high pitch in "Nerves of Steel" and subtlety in "Around the World in 11 Minutes" when the characters are in Italy.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "The Long Dull Winter".) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "The Big Blow Up".) *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "The Friend Who Wasn't There".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING COLLECTION 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SHORT FLAT BOING (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies", and heard quite often for the frog in "Arthur's Perfect Christmas".) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE AND BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, BOMB, WHISTLE - BOMB FALLING: WHISTLE-BY 08 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35MM AUTOMATIC:1 SHOT, AUTO ADVANCE, PHOTOGRAPHY 02 *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - POLAROID: SINGLE SHOT AND DISPENSE PICTURE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - BIG STRETCH AND SNAP, SLINGSHOT (Heard once in "Arthur's Eyes".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, POPS, HORN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIMES, GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard twice in "Arthur's Big Hit"; only the last part of the sound is used.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 03 (Heard once in "Kiss and Tell" when D.W.'s doll, Poopsie, was crying, while holding milk and a plate of cookies, while telling James MacDonald about the whine at the Super Market.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - FEMALE: BAWLING, HUMAN (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard in "Arthur Bounces Back", "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver" and "Arthur Hits the Bandwagon.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (Heard once in "For Whom The Bell Tolls".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (Heard once in "Is There a Doctor in the House?".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, KISS - BIG SMACK, HUMAN 02 (Heard mainly when someone kisses.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LARGE CORK POP 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - GIRL'S SHORT SCREAM, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SHEEP - BAAING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Baby Steps".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP (Heard once in "Buster Bombs.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - SHORT 07 (Heard twice in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - VERY QUICK *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: THREE DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT *Sound Ideas, CASINO, SLOT MACHINE - BET FIVE COINS, PULL HANDLE, WIN CREDITS, GAMBLING *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business" and "Arthur Babysits".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business"; twice in "Pet Peeved"; 6 times in "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver", the 6th time in a very low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Meet Binky".) *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 1A: FULL MIX, BRIGHT, EXCITING INTRO, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 2: FULL MIX, TOE TAPPING, MARCHING, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "April 9th".) *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - SMALL ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - MONTAGE OF VARIOUS COMEDY EFFECTS 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - KAZOO MARCHING BAND, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Arthur Bounces Back" and "D.W. Flips in a high pitch, "Arthur's Family Vacation", “Binky Barnes, Art Expert”, “Arthur's Mystery Envelope”, “Ungifted”, and “Around the World in 11 Minutes” in a normal pitch.) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 05 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 06 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, DOOR - KICK IN DOOR, BREAK (Heard once in "Meek for a Week" and "Arthur's Faraway Friend".) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - SMALL ANGRY MALE CROWD (Heard once in "Buster Baxter: Cat Saver".) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, PANIC - TEEN PANIC CROWD (Heard once in "Buster's Dino Dilemma", "Locked in the Library", "Arthur Babysits", "Arthur's Almost Boring Day", "D.W.'s Very Bad Mood", "Operation: D.W.!", and "Buster Baxter, Cat Saver".) *Sound Ideas, DOG - LARGE DOG: SHARP BARKS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, GROWLING, PULLING AT OBJECT, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "D.W. Goes To Washington".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Pet Business".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, ROTTWEILER - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, DOLPHIN - DISTANT CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (Heard once in "Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe.") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 03 *Sound Ideas, EATING - SIPPING SODA THROUGH A STRAW, BOTTOM OF GLASS, HUMAN, SOFT DRINK, DRINKING (Heard once in "Arthur's Lucky Pencil".) *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, VERY LARGE, ELECTRICAL *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARKS, CONTINUOUS ARCING, ELECTRICAL 03 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRONIC - MAGICAL ZAP 03 *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Buster Makes the Grade" and "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, FANFARE - THEME 2A: FULL MIX, MUSIC (Heard once in "D.W. Flips!".) *Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE *Sound Ideas, FOREST, DAY - BIRDS, CHIPMUNKS, STEADY BREEZE THROUGH TREES, AMBIENCE *Sound Ideas, FROG - BULLFROG CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in "April 9th" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, GUN, LASER - LASER GUN: SINGLE SHOT, SCI FI 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 07 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG *Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - BELL 206: EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY, FAST (Heard once in "Double Tibble Trouble".) *Sound Ideas, HIPPOPOTAMUS - HIPPO VOCALIZING, ANIMAL (heard for the Apatosaurus in "Finder's Keypers",once in "Francine and the Feline" and "That's a Baby Show".) *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Citizen Frensky.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: LOW WHINNY, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Emily Swallows a Horse".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch", "Emily Swallows a Horse", "Muffy and the Big Bad Blog", "Big Brother Binky" and "Blockheads.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Mind Your Manners".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch", "Emily Swallows a Horse", and "Ungifted".) *Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, CONSTANT BEEPS (Heard once in "Operation D.W.!".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heavy use, heard in the following episodes: **"Arthur's Eyes" (once) **"D.W. All Wet" (once) **"Arthur's Pet Business" (twice) **"Arthur Babysits" (once) **"Arthur's Lost Dog" (Heard often because Kate was throwing a tantrum over wanting a balloon.) **"Arthur's Chicken Pox" (once at the very beginning of the episode) **"Arthur's Almost Boring Day" (3 times) **"The Half Baked Sale" (once) **"Lost!" (Heard Once) **"Arthur the Loser" (Heard once in the episode's title card.) **"Arthur Rides the Bandwagon" (twice) **"D.W.'s Perfect Wish" (once) **"Arthur's New Friend" (once) **"Cast Away" (once) **"Is There a Doctor in a House?" (often) **"Sue Ellen Chicken's Out (once) **"Kiss and Tell" (once) **"Castles in the Sky" (once) **"All Worked Up" (once) **"D.W. Beats All (twice) **"Family Fortune" (often) **"Arthur Sells Out" (once) **"Big Brother Binky" (often, Heard 17 times.) **"Through the Looking Glasses" (Heard once in the episode's title card.) **"Opposites Distract" (once) *Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER (Heard once in "Is There a Doctor in a House?".) *Sound Ideas, MUSIC - THEME: 'CIRCUS' OR 'CAROUSEL', AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POTTERY - CLAY POT: BREAK, CRASH, SMASH 02 *Sound Ideas, RADIO, TUNING - RADIO STATIC AND WHINES (Heard once in "The Last of Mary Moo Cow".) *Sound Ideas, RHINOCEROS - C.U. GROANING & CHEWING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Arthur Babysits".) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SOFT TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 11 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, ROBOTICS - ROBOT: SERVO MOVEMENT 05 (Heard once in "Jenna's Bedtime Blues".) *Sound Ideas, ROCK, MUSIC - THEME 4A: FULL MIX, PUNCHY, 50'S ERA, FAST TEMPO *Sound Ideas, ROPE - 2' ROPE: SINGLE CREAK 01 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - STARGATE SPARKLE, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 01 (Heard once in "So Long, Spanky".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SEA LION - AT PLAY, TWO BARK & LAUGH, ANIMAL (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet.") *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE (Heard once in "Elwood City Turns 100!".) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT CAR SKID *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID (Heard once in "Arthur's Perfect Christmas" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, SONAR - SONAR BEEPS AND ECHOES, SUBMARINE *Sound Ideas, SPACE, MUSIC - THEME 1: FULL MIX *Sound Ideas, SPACE, MUSIC - THEME 3: FULL MIX, SCI FI *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit".) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS (Heard once in "Arthur's Big Hit"; only the last part of the sound is used.) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE (Heard once in "Elwood City Turns 100".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT (Heard 9 times in "The Fright Stuff".) *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 3: RINGING, OFFICE *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 05 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby" and "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - TOY TRAIN WITH WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (Heard often in "Strangers on a Train".) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Arthur's Chicken Pox".) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - SAW BLADE TWANG 02 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 01 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 02 *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 04 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK (Heard once in "The Fright Stuff".) Image Gallery Arthur/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING